We don't need no education
by chipped-nails
Summary: We don't need no education. We don't need no thought control. No dark sarcasim in the classrooom hey teacher! Leave those kids alone... a new generation... a new time... a new threat... this is their story... sequel to How to save a life
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: (applies to all chapters)**

**I don't take any credit for anything. Don't own anything. All belongs to other creators. Well most of it. Some of it is mine. I think…**

_Now their children are at Hogwarts. What sort of mischief will these new kids get up to? How will this new generation of troublemakers deal with the pressures of underage wizardry? How will they deal with the pressures of teenage life? Will they hold the grudges of their parents? However, something more deadly is lurking in the shadows a threat to the wizarding world rumoured to be worse than the darkness blanketed by Voldemort and his legions. When will this new danger emerge is ugly head? How will the world deal with it? Especially since their saviour is now gone…._

_Follow the adventures of this new generation as they battle the smallest things like essays, family and teenage angst to the growing fear spreading from the heart of Scandinavian Europe to Great Britain. It is their time now, time to grow, learn, love and live. This is their story…._

Chapter One – Time is running out

11:48

Whistles blowing.

Plumes of violet coloured smoke covered the sky.

Laughter. Cries of joy and sadness. Hugs and kisses.

Just the start of another school year.

Teresa-Belle was running very fast through Platform 9 3/4 her long black hair flanked with strategic patches of bleach blond flying behind her off her face. She didn't pause to say hello or talk to those she knew her long pointed face with elegant eyebrows and grey eyes fixed on one place. Standing beside the magical entrance to the platform was her family. It was easy to pick them out amongst the crowd. She made a bee-line for the close standing group of Malfoys their blond hair shimmering in the unnatural light, their smooth pale skin standing out amongst the rest, their steely grey eyes peering around in every direction.

Her mother Anja Malfoy-Ford stood amongst her siblings yelling curses about her father furiously in Russian. Standing beside her was Teresa's sixteen-year-old twin brother Lucius his long blond hair smoothed off his handsome face a look of sympathy directed at his mother. Standing beside him was her younger sister Nadja a girl of fifteen whom was a spitting image of her mother, tall lean and elegant (possibly the most beautiful girl in the school; a direct opposite of Teresa) was holding the youngest member of the Malfoy-Ford family little Mischa trying to calm her against all the noise and commotion. When Teresa arrived in front of her mother the frantic woman roughly grabbed her arm.

"Did you find your father? He hasn't come through yet. I knew he would do this, he never makes the arranged times or dates, he is so unreliable," she ranted in Russian letting go of her daughter.

"Calm down mama he will be here, it is Yuri first day he wouldn't miss seeing him off," Teresa answered back in Russian brushing down her mesh pull over rather annoyed. Lucius gave her a sympathetic look and instantly felt worse for him, he had to hear her rant and moan for the past ten minutes whilst Teresa ran around the station.

"Are you sure he said he was coming?" asked a very worried Yuri. The eleven-year-old boy stood wringing his hands looking around wanting to see his father before he left. Teresa put an affectionate arm around his shoulder.

"Of course he is coming little one he wouldn't miss seeing you off, even if he arrives at the last minute," Teresa said smiling knowing her father would be there. "Where's Brian?" she asked her mother rather tartly referring to their stepfather. Anja caught the tone in her daughter's voice.

"He took your sister home, you know she can't stand loud noises like this," Anja said looking around for her ex-husband. Teresa had to agree. Little Maria Elladora the last child of Draco Malfoy and Anja was eight years old and had been born autistic; and like any child born with autism she couldn't handle loud noises or crowds. Teresa always thought that the birth of her beloved sister Maria was the final breaking point in her parent's relationship after a year of her birth Anja disappeared leaving Draco with five children reappearing three months later with the decision that she could no longer be married to him. In a sense Teresa was thankful for that, she wasn't a particular fan of her mother and the divorce meant that she could spend more time with her father.

Suddenly out of the wall behind them Draco Malfoy appeared. Teresa ran into her father's arms smiling broadly, she knew he would pull through, even though there was five minutes before the train left.

"Sorry I am late I was caught up at the ministry; someone had enchanted some firearms and the new kid couldn't deal with it so I had to sort it out," he said slightly out of breath walking over to the group holding his eldest daughters hand. Draco Malfoy had aged beyond his years, over worked and tired. Lines creased his handsome face and there were traces of silvery grey hair throughout his platinum blond hair. Yet none of that mattered to him; as far as he was concerned he had his health and his family that was the most important thing. Anja wasn't buying it and began to yell at him in Russian.

"It is your son's first day of school and you couldn't take the time off to come and see him!" She began throwing her arms around like a mad woman. Lucius the ever-calm one in the family placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"It is ok mama he is here now," he said relaxing her. She shook her head.

"I am so sorry Yuri I really didn't want to be late, had to apparate right out the front of the platform – oh I will get in trouble for this," he said walking over to his son's side then quickly added, "But none of that matters, I am here for you now; all of you. Where is Brian and Maria?" he asked looking around for his successor and youngest child.

"He took her home," Nadja said bobbing her eighteen-month-old sister in her arms. He nodded and exhaled heavily looking around at his beautiful children smiling. A loud whistle blew. Snapping out of his revere he quickly remember.

"Yuri I got you a present!" he said handing his son the package he had been carrying around. Excited Yuri took it off him and balancing it precariously in one of his arms he ripped open the ratty brown paper to reveal a sleek black cat. The young boy's eyes lit up with joy.

"Thank you so much papa!" he said wrapping an arm around his father's waist. Draco was over-joyed. All the children flocked around the cage and peered at the kitten cooing, little Mischa laughing and clapping at the sight of the kitten. Anja inched away from her children to Draco.

"Draco you know you can't afford that, why do you spoil the children so much?" she whispered in a low Russian accent. Draco just smiled.

"What else am I supposed to spend my money on?" he said simply seeing the joy in Yuri's eyes. Anja couldn't help but smile. For all their problems, for everything they had been through she had to admit Draco was a wonderful father and would do anything and did everything he could for their children; and for that she was thankful. Another loud and demanding whistle blew. Both parents jumped into action.

"Quickly you don't want to miss the train! You all have everything, trunks on the train? Good, good," Anja said lifting Mischa out of Nadja's arms. "Come on all of you come and give you mama and papa a kiss," she said stretching out and arm to kiss all her children on their faces five times each as was tradition. Draco mimicked her actions leaving Teresa, secretly his favourite to last holding her in a lingering embrace.

"Love Tess," he whispered affectionately in her ear.

"Love pa," she whispered into his chest has he smoothed her soft black hair. The hoard of Malfoy children then ran to the nearest compartment. Teresa and Lucius stood in the doorway as the train began to chug off waving a fond goodbye to their parents watching them get smaller and smaller as they train sped away.

**A/N: Hey peeps sequel to How to Save Life. If you haven't read the first it is ok you should be ok not too confusing without it although if you feel like reading the first one no one it stopping you ;). Hope you enjoy hit the review button down the bottom cause I like reviews, make the world go round you see. BLAAAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Your crashing, but you're no wave

"Oh my god Rose," Charlie Zabini teased, pretending to be worried as he looked at his little sister whilst the English countryside flew by them. Her pretty little face tensed with worry pushing her very curly brown hair behind her ears she searched her older brother's face for some sign of what was wrong.

"What is it Charlie?" she asked. Although truth be told she really should have the sense not to believe her brother, after all she had undergone thirteen years of him teasing her.

"Don't freak out Rose, listen to me don't freak out," he said with surprising certainty. Rose actually believed that something was wrong.

"What is it? Please Charlie tell me!" she pleaded looking into his handsome face.

"I told you not to freak out Rose!" He yelled standing up, towering over the small girl rocking slightly as the train moved along quickly.

"Please Charlie tell me!" She squealed standing up reaching only to his chin. Charlie was a very tall handsome boy. Long brown hair, never brushed, that was swept aside in a way that he looked like he had just come off the beach. It reached down into is chocolate brown eyes that laughed with delight and the plight of his younger sister. Finally his strong jaw-line relaxed into a smile as he biffed his sister in the back of the head making her cry out in shock and pain.

"Nothing you twat get out of my way," He said laughing pushing past his sister and out the compartment door.

"I hate you Charlie you prick!" Rose called back to her sixteen-year-old brother rubbing her head messing up her curly brown hair. Charlie just ignored her and began walking down the corridor. He didn't just walk; he strutted almost, knowing he was untouchable. Walking around with his brown hair swept to one side, his handsome eyes laughing constantly, broad shoulders clad in his favourite black and grey checked hoodie and his tight skinny jeans ending with a pair of ratty old converse shoes he was the schools heart throb. Girls stuck their heads out of compartments when he passed sighing at how handsome he was; he just cracked his classic grin and kept walking. The son of Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger he was possibly the most sought after boy in school not only for his amazing good looks or musical talent, but his obsession with breaking the school rules. He was slightly surprised when he got his Hogwarts letter welcoming him back into the school after the large prank he pulled at the end of the year leaving the fifth floor out of action for two weeks. He was one of the only boys to date that had been suspended for three consecutive weeks after three different incidences. The other was his partner in crime.

"Mate how have you been since…last night!" James Potter said clasping Charlie's hand as they met halfway down the train. It was remarkable how similar three generations of Potter men could be in appearance. Black messy hair, terrible eyesight, long handsome faces – James was literally the reincarnate form of his father Harry Potter but with a few more good genes.

"Same as always Jimmy," Charlie said stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Feeling a little under the weather today I must say though. John, Derek and I had a few cones after you left. Farewell cones you could say cause Derek isn't coming back this year," Charlie added leaning against the wall.

"Oh yeah he finished last year – hey you didn't tell me you were smoking weed! I would have stayed, slack arse," James said slightly annoyed leaning next to his best friend. Charlie then reached into his pocket and pulled out a zip locked back full of pre-rolled joints. James' eyes lit up.

"See I knew you would forgive me, " he said stuffing the bag back into his pocket, "Come on lets go find that cousin of yours I know she will want some of this," he added as the boys continued down the train looking for Addison Weasley.

The daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley was slightly older than the boys but was still in the same year as them. Searching the train for her they found the strawberry blond already in her uniform telling some fourth years to stop hexing each other.

"Oh dear god what do you two want?" she said seeing them come up towards her. She turned around her handsome mature face pursing with expected anger waiting for them to do something to get them in trouble. She was the perfect mixture of Bill and Fleurs' good looks, her eyes brilliant blue, her jaw and cheekbones flawless as was her skin and white teeth. Her hair hung thick and straight falling over her shoulders and down her back. She wasn't very skinny rather had soft smooth curves that all the boys preferred. Her face immediately lit up into a breath-taking smile as Charlie pulled the zip-lock bag out of his pocket. Even though she was a prefect, she was known for her occasional dabbling sex, drugs and rock and roll.

"Now if you are nice you might just get some," Charlie said pulling the bag away from Addison as she went to grab it, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Come on Charlie, I will get you out of your first three detentions," she tempted. Charlie looked at James.

"Jimmy too?" He bargained. It was interesting how they were so sure that they would get three or even more detentions and they weren't even at school yet.

"Yeah Jimmy too, come on I know where there is a spare compartment," she said leading the way they boys subtly high-five-ing each other grinning from ear to ear. As they moved further up the train to the empty apartment suddenly one of the doors opened and two people bounded out of it stopping the three in their paths.

"I will go find the food trolley," Teresa called to her younger siblings exiting out of their compartment still in her plain clothing, Lucius close behind her. She nearly ran into Addison as their paths crossed looking up with a smile on her face she quickly withdrew her good graces, as it became a frown. James and Charlie chuckled to themselves seeing the alternative Teresa Malfoy and her straight up and down brother Lucius. There had been an animosity festering between the Teresa, Lucius, James and Charlie stemmed from nothing but childish rivalry. Nevertheless, whenever they crossed paths words flew like daggers and often punches or curses were thrown too.

"Look what we have here," Charlie said smirking. Addison just rolled her eyes she had no problems with the Malfoy children, was neither friend nor foe and chose to stay out of her cousin's argument.

"Where's Nadja?" James said smirking looking around the twins for their beautiful younger sister.

"Come on Charlie don't get into this again, lets go I have to get back doing rounds," Addison said grabbing Charlie's arm trying to pull him past with no avail, "Afternoon Malfoy," she said nodding at Lucius her fellow prefect pushing past them however was not followed by her comrades.

"Well, well Charlie Zabini, never the pleasure as always. I was hoping to have an enjoyable train ride by now I see I won't," Teresa said venomously trying to push past the two boys. Lucius grabbed her hand for his own strength as much as hers.

_Steady Luke_, Teresa whispered to her twin, their mind connection strong. They were known for sharing thoughts, sharing dreams their love for each other unfathomable.

_As steady as you are Tess_, he whispered back.

"Where do you think your going? You need to get out of my way slut, not the other way round," Charlie spat knocking her out of the way. Lucius jumped on front of his sister standing up to Charlie his steely eyes meeting Charlie's warm chocolate ones. It was so horrible that they constantly clashed blades – after all they were in the same house.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Lucius seethed through clenched teeth feeling his wand in his back pocket not moving for it yet. Charlie sized Lucius up and grinned.

"Or you'll do what? Yell at me in Russian?" he said laughing, "You know you fall short in the magic pool Lucius. That scum bag father of your's and Russian whore of a mother left you nothing as far as magical ability goes," he taunted. Lucius said nothing he knew it was true. All through his magical school life he had struggled sometimes not even able to do the simplest of tasks. It didn't mind him so much it only became a problem when people used it as a weapon against him. At this point Teresa stepped in knowing her brother was too gentle to throw a punch or actually curse him.

"Come on Lucius we have far better things to do then waste our time on cockroaches like these," at this point she grabbed Charlie behind the ear and twisted it making him cry out in pain, "If you ever speak of my mother or father that way again you piece of filth I shall come into your room and remove what you treasure most," she said dangerously low punching him in the stomach making him double over in pain, "At least our parents got it right and are proud of us. I cannot even begin to image how much of a disappointment you must be to yours. Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini; mother and father to the failure Charlie Zabini. Your sister could put up a better duel than you. I heard they didn't even want you. You are an embarrassment to the magical community Charlie – no better than a troll in both skill and looks. If you or your dim-witted friend here ever cross my path again, or even look at my family I will not hesitate to put you in your place," she said drawing her wand and pointing it at both of them a fierce look in her eyes. Her words stung and they knew she would back them up. Teresa Malfoy was known for her talent in the dark arts. There was not a lot she knew about barely passing every subject, yet she excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts mainly for her extensive knowledge and interest in all things Black Magic.

"I think that is enough now," Addison said jumping in forcing Teresa to lower her wand.

"Sorry you had to see that Addison. But I guess that is what happens when you spend time with such children," Teresa said giving both boys one last look then clasping her brother's hand and dragging him away. Charlie was left speechless, not really sure what to say after that. He would never be the first to admit it but Teresa always had a way of cutting him down and winning the fight, no matter what the topic.

Addison watched the twins go then looked at her cousin and friend. A grimace passed over her face, had it been anyone else she would have immediately sent them to the headmistress' office, yet she didn't dare go anywhere near the Malfoy's. Possibly it was because Lucius was her fellow Gryffindor prefect, most likely because Teresa intimidated her beyond all belief.

"Come on, I fucking need to get high," Charlie grumbled rubbing his ear as it stung with pain. As he tried to push on Addison walked beside him.

"You know, you should just leave those kids alone," she said quietly not wanting to aggravate him too much, "Jimmy has, why can't you?" she added. Charlie just looked at the ground as he walked.

"You don't understand Addison, those kids a filth; their family are like a black smudge on the beautiful world that is magic," he said with utter conviction believing it was totally within his right to attack them emotionally and physically.

"Yeah their father has made some mistakes, but they are nothing like that and you know it. They have had a pretty hard childhood you know that. They had no money as kids and their parents went through that horrid divorce that was even in the papers, remember? And on top of that they do carry the Malfoy name and have probably been isolated their whole lives. Maybe you should cut them some slack," Addison suggested hopefully opening the empty compartment.

"You know why he keeps picking on them? Its cause he is crushing on Teresa," James said with a smirk. Charlie punched him hard in the arm.

"Shut up, I do not!" he cried appalled his friend would say that. James slumped down rubbing his arm.

"You know its true. I remember the first time you saw her in first year you were besotted and then when she wouldn't sit with you at dinner cause she was hanging out with her brother you began laying it into her. You fight with her because you can't have her," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Addison laughed as it made a lot of sense. Charlie just scowled.

"You want some of this or not?" he threatened. James said no more although his cousin had one last thing to say.

"Whatever the case may be Charlie, just let them be. There is no point wasting your life fighting with people," she said with a very mature air in her voice. Charlie said nothing just proceeded to light the joint and suck it in long and deep.


End file.
